


A Twist in the Tale

by waterbender19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbender19/pseuds/waterbender19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a twist in the tale of Rhaegar and Lyanna .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rhaegar : King's Landing

"Everything must be done quickly and quietly. No one should suspect that we are planning to overthrow him" , I told them .

"But my prince what you are planning and asking us to do is treason." , said a voice from my left. There in the dark dungeons around me stood seven men with cloaks as white as my hair.

"Ser Barristan I know this is treason but his madness is growing day by day I know that you have sworn him a oath but desperate times call for desperate measures " , I explained in a calm tone what they were to do.

"Ser Oswell I want you to ride out on the morrow to Harrenhal I want your brother to hold a tourney and make sure to invite all the lords we need every possible allies we can get the tourney is going to be our cover we need to talk with all of them."

"I still think this is madness what if the King finds out then we will all be as good as dead"

"He won't find out and everything will go as planned now everyone leave as quickly and stealthily as possible and better don't get caught I want no one suspecting us"

Thrid Person 

They were in so deep a conversation that none noticed a bald man in purple robes eavesdropping on them.

No one saw the bald man leave as quietly as he came but with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Rhaegar POV

I quickly slipped through the dungeons and left to my chambers. My mind was still occupied on the maiden from my dreams two moons prior .

I still remembered that day , that was the day the Maesters informed me that Elia will bore me no more children but the dragons need three heads I kept thinking that night she first arrived in my dreams at first she was just a hazy form I was chasing but as days passed I started seeing her clearly dark haired , the most beautiful stormy grey eyes I had seen , a pale face and a slender body. She was the most exquisite creature I had laid eyes upon .

Things were getting out of control in the Keep father listened to no one except his pyromancers and his worthless Hand , my family was falling apart and I was planning to overthrow my father and my wife is in her deathbed .

Yet all these did not linger in my mind only my dark haired maiden did and for once my mind was peaceful when I thought of her and I forgot all of my troubles.

Lyanna : Winterfell

"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature" , I reasoned with my brother . Today father announced my betrothal to Lord Robert Baratheon Ned's childhood friend .

"Did you know that he has a bastard child back in the Vale" , I yelled at him my blood boiling .

"Lya , that was years ago and his past does not matter now that was before the betrothal his past better stay in the past " , always the optimistic one he continued , "Have you seen the way he looks at you , I know him better than you and I know this is a very good match , he will take care of you and you are the only one occupying his mind I know that and you have to trust my judgements . "

Ned was always the sweetest of her brothers so naïve yes I wanted to yell back I have seen the way he looks at me and it only makes me shudder and just tonight at the feast she saw him eyeing a serving wench and she wanted to throw up .

Thinking better not to fight I just ran to the stables . Horses always calmed me down and my horse was the most beautiful one it had a pure white coat and was the most magnificent thing . I quietly saddled my horse and stealthily escaped into the woods without anyone noticing me.

There in a hidden clearing I started hacking a tree with a stick trying to remember all the moves that Benjen was taught today .

Life is so simple here why can't it stay like this forever were my last thoughts when I fell in my bed and my head hit the pillow without even undressing too tried to even move a muscle after the day's torture .


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Lyanna POV**

"A tourney at Harrenhal are you sure you heard properly?" , I questioned Benjen eagerly . Going to a tourney would not only be like a dream come true and after the torture of past few days , having to put up with Robert and his constant flirting , it would be a welcome diversion.

"I sure I heard it right and just when I leaned in closer to listen clearly, father sent Brandon and Ned to check the place for eavesdroppers and I had to leave before they came . Something is happening Lya , something big and I have a feeling the end is going to be disastrous. ", his reply chilled me to the bones these were dark times and to lighten the mood I tried changing the subject.

"Come on Ben lets go clean ourselves before dinner, we wouldn't want to miss the announcement now do we. "

Later during dinner father announced about the Tourney and I noticed the looks on all the elders face was somewhat solemn , as if they were pondering over something , even Robert and Brandon , who were always loud and cheerful, were silent today as if their mouths were glued shut . Benjen's words replayed in my head and I couldn't help but think  _Winter is Coming_. I needed to clear my head desperately so making up some excuses I made my way towards the Godswood.

Apart from horses, the godswood is the only other place that relaxed me, and I noticed I wasn't the only one there. Ned was already there before the weirwood tree sitting on a boulder , with a far-away look on his face.

"What is happening around here Ned ? " , I asked sitting next to him on the boulder. Ned was easily one of my closest friends apart from Benjen . He looked around startled and I would have laughed at his startled expression if the mood wasn't a very somber one.

"Nothing Lya " , he muttered immediately too fast that I grew suspicious.

He started stuttering out some non sense so I cut him off by saying, "I know something is happening Ned, I know there was a rider spotted today with a message for Father and he held a council with all of you right after that and I know it has nothing to do with the Tourney. "

He sighed in defeat and answered , "I saw Benjen leaving and I suspected as much. Listen well Lya, these are dark times and remember while the lone wolf dies in the winter the pack survives. And this is as much as I can tell you. "

With these words he quickly left me. Ned's word left me bewildered first I was only confused , now I was completely lost.

My mind was far away and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran right into somebody. Quickly, shaking off the dazed feeling I looked into the familiar blue eyes of Robert.

He was grinning down at me like a goof and that's when I got an idea. I leaned into him and asked in a slightly breathless voice , "Robert , do you know what is happening around here . What did Father want when he called the council ?" , I tried to act coyly while batting my eyelashes at him.

His breathing immediately hiked but when I asked the question he said , "Lyanna as much as I wish I can tell you I can't . Some matters are very confidential and this is one of them."

With that I left him to whatever it was he was doing and went to find Brandon and I tried persuading him into telling me and I even begged father to tell me what was happening but both wouldn't budge and told me curt answers. There is something huge happening and I tried to figure what it was; even the servants who knew all the gossips and news didn't have a clue.

A week later we started the journey to Harrenhal . It was supposedly haunted and the Tourney is supposed to be the grandest ever to be held. There were so many things in my mind like what was happening and why was everyone acting very suspicious Father held many councils during the journey and Ben and I tried to sneak around and listen , but we were always found by either Ned or Brandon and sent away with a warning.

Things were a routine on the road , travel through the day , stop at inns at nights, and travel again the journey seemed endless , but still I enjoyed every moment of it. Another bright spot was she was allowed to ride her horse Winter and not be stuck in the damn carriage like father first suggested.

We were joined by the Tully's on the way and that was the first time I met Catelyn Tully , my brother Brandon's betrothed, she had auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes and was every beautiful and comely . We became good friends from the start. On the other hand , her sister Lysa was another story she looked like Catelyn but a bit more on the uglier side.

She always hung out with the Baelish guy who kept looking at Catelyn all the time. She regarded him only as her brother, but I suspect he saw her more than that, but when I told her that she disagreed the poor girl was as naïve as my brother Ned.

The journey continued for sometime during the day she either hung out with Catelyn or explored different things with Benjen. We even once tried to sneak into the council that now Lord Tully and his men joined along with her father.

That was another thing bothering her why were the Whent's hosting a tourney now, it wasn't anything special . Tourney were held only during special things such as name days or weddings or coronations. Something was very fishy about this tourney and she hoped she could figure it out. She even tried asking Catelyn but she had no idea what I was talking about.

And finally we reached Harrenhal it was the single most beautiful place she has been to apart from Winterfell . First , they passed through the merchants that set up their various colored tents. There were so many shops and items to choose that ranged from daily items like comb to deadly sharp weapons and amour.

There were many things that tried to occupy her mind , but nothing lingered except that one thought that occupied her mind always these days  **What was happening around here?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Thank you to all the five guests who left kudos it totally made my day.  
> I won't be able to post again for quite some time now. I'm in my last year of school and my typical Asian parents are going to take away my lappy so I'm going to try and post another if I can.  
> Hope you guys liked it. Let me know. Please try and leave a review it always makes my day.  
> So until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to GRRM. This is my first ASoIaF fic so please go easy on me .
> 
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome . Please point out any errors and Btw im not sticking to the timeline .  
> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
